allways been there
by bulletgirl53
Summary: Calleigh's marring a guy and Eric's not too happy about it. in an attempt of breaking the ice that had been being formed between her and Eric CAlleigh tryes to make things wright, but it might not be as easy at it sounds. will Calleigh sort everything out and stay with the men she loves, and who exactly is that man, Brian, or Eric?
1. trying

"Eric". Calleigh Duquesne greeted in a monotone voice as she entered fingerprint.

"Calleigh." Eric Delko greeted in the same tune, perhaps with a bit of a coldness showing.

"What?"

"Hum?"

"Eric how long do we know which other?"

"A few years why?"

"I know you Eric, I can tell when you're…" she waved her hands not knowing the exact word.

" When I'm?" Eric said challenging her to continue.

"Like this, mad."

"I'm not mad." Eric shrugged getting back to the evidence

" You know you can talk with me right?" Calleigh assured with a loving voice.

"I know that, we're talking right now."

" Eric…"

" I got evidence to process. See you." He said geeting up from the bench and walking to the door.

" Eric wait!" Calleigh practically begged grabbing her friend's harm.

"WHAT NOW?" He took a deep breath his expression filling with slight guilt when Calleigh took a couple steps back dropping his harm. "Sorry, what?"

"Nothing, I'll leave you alone." She muttered looking down

"Thank you."

"Can we talk later please?" she asked sadly.

"I don't think so." He retorted coldly.

"Eric you can't do this forever." Calleigh breathed looking down.

"Do what?"

" Run away."

" I'm not running."

" No?" she said raising her eyes to meet Eric's so intensely that he looked away.

" Whatever. I'm going" Eric shrugged pulling his harm from hers not bothering in retrieving Ryan's hello.

" Still the same?" Ryan questioned Calleigh as he entered fingerprints with a bag of evidence in hands..

" What are you talking about?" Calleigh asked pretending not know what he was aking in a way of making Wolfe drop the subject.

" You don't think we noticed?"

" I've no idea what you're talking about."

" This coldness between you and Eric." Ryan sighed.

" You're imagining things Ryan."

" Look he's my friend, you're my friend and I don't believe you didn't noticed it."

" Ryan just say everything already."

" Eric loves you. Brian is just using you." He reaped what everyone at Miami dade crime lab was saying or thinking.

" Wolfe –" Calleigh warned putting the magnifier back in the table with more strength than necessary.

" Listen to me Calleigh. Brian is a jerk. He's just using you and everybody knows it. Eric loves you, he always did."

" Look, I'm marrying Brian o.k.? He's not a jerk."

" C'mon Cal, are you serious? Tell me, how many times did he spent the night out?"

" You got nothing to do with it."

" You're my friend, friends have which others back."

" This is my privet life Wolfe; you got nothing to do with it!"

" You're hurting Eric!" he spat shooting his hands in the air.

" It's not my fault he has a crush on me!" she spat too.

" A crush? He loves you, he's totally in love with you."

" Look, me and Eric, we're over."

" I love you Cal. Don't leave me Calleigh. Please don't go." He said monotone keep his eyes on hers.

" Wha-"

" That's what he said on the hospital, you know, when you were caught in that fire and were incubated, when Brian wasn't there. He thought nobody was listening. He was crying."

" That was heat of the moment." Calleigh defended trying to cover her reaction to this new information.

" No Calleigh, that's love."

" I got to go."

" Fine, but then don't say we didn't warn you."

" I won't cry."

" Want to bet?"

" Just leave me alone Wolfe."

" Just don't come cry on our shoulder."

" Go to the hell" the blond muttered storming out.

" Wow, what did you say to her?" Natalia asked to her slightly mad partner as he entered fingerprints.

" That Eric loves her and Brian is a jerk."

" Ryan…" She sighed shaking her head.

" It's true." He defended.

" I know, but it's Cal, she'll handle it."

" She doesn't understand that she's marrying a jerk!"

" You can't do anything about that so just keep quiet."

" Whatever."

_Next day._

" You're coming right?"

They were in trace, Eric on the microscope and Calleigh sitting in front of him trying to have a decent call, which, after thousands of failures was almost a lost cause.

" Where?"

" The wedding."

" I don't think so."

" Eric please."

" Calleigh…"

" Please Eric, I need you there, you're like a brother to me, you know that."

" Yeah. A brother. Look I would love to but I can't."

" Liar."

" What!" Eric shuttered raising his eyes from the instrument in surprise.

" Liar, you can go, you don't want to go, you would hate every second in there."

" Then why are you asking me to go?" Eric questioned now confused.

" I… I don't know. I just feel I can't do it without you." Calleigh tried to explain fidgeting with the magnifier.

" Why not? Brian's there right? The love of your life."

" I never said he was the love of my life."

" You're marrying him." Eric stated rising his eyebrows.

" I know."

" So what? You're just playing with his feelings?" Eric joked knowing that Calleigh would never do that.

" No!"

" Do you love him?"

" Yes!"

" I mean, do you really love him Calleigh?"

" I… yes."

"Are you sure? 100% sure?" he pressed.

" Why are you asking all this?"

" I don't want you to get hurt." Eric muttered.

" Is it?"

" Yes."

" Are you sure? 100% sure?" Calleigh repeated.

" Yes." Eric answered with a smile.

" Isn't it because you still in love with me?"

" Of course it is, if I wasn't in love with you I wouldn't care."

She froze lightly.

" You got to forget me."

" Yeah right, that's impossible."

" Eric I'm going to get married and you can't do anything to stop me."

" You don't think I know that?"

" Is that what's bothering you?"

" No! I'm furious because you don't see the jerk he is and you're going to get hurt!"

" Well to bad, I can't just turn back right now."

" I can't o.k.!" she snapped eliciting concern from Eric that senced something in her voice. Panic, fear maybe, he didn't know what exactly.

" Why not?"

" Because."

" Calleigh you know you can talk to me right? About everything."

" I know."

" So…"

" I got nothing to say. I just came to ask you to go to the wedding."

" Ask?"

" Beg if I needed."

" You don't beg."

" I could make an exception."

" Really hum?" he wondered a devilish smile appearing in his llips.

" Yeah really." Calleigh said flirty, not in a romantic or sexual way, but in the way they flirted all the time, joking.

" For me?"

" For you."

" I may just accept that offer."

" Really hum?"

" Well, only if you beg of course."

" Funny."

" I'm serious."

" No you're not."

" Well, than have a good time, you can show me the pictures after you come back from the honey moon."

" Please come to my wedding Eric." Calleigh muttered smiling widely.

" No, you got to beg Cal."

"You're having too much fun with this aren't you?

" Just a bit." He shrugged smiling as he got closer to her, the ice between them completely gone now.

" Eric I beg you come to my wedding please."

" Well, you begged…"

"I did."

"But…"

"Hey beauty." A man's voice interrupted.

Calleigh and Eric both looking to where the sound had came from and Calleigh shook her head as Eric focused in the evidence again the smile and relax disappearing completely.

"Hi Brian!"

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes but you didn't had to come."

"I wanted to make you a surprise."

"I loved it."

" Cool."

"You can come in you know?"

" Is there something gross in that table?"

"No."

Brian came in and kissed Calleigh in the lips slowly which made Eric grit his teeth.

"Not here." Calleigh pleaded pushing back.

" C'mon, they know you're going to marry me, what's the problem?"

"Just…"

" Is it you Delko? Do you have a problem with it?" Brian smiled coyly at the CSI.

"Brian." Calleigh warned.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Brian pressed leaning onto Eric.

"You shouldn't be here." The Cuban replied simply.

"Eric." Calleigh called as if apologizing.

" We're dealing with evidence, it might get compromised."

" Right." Brian mocked.

" Just get out of here now."

"Stop it now." Calleigh warned.

" Listen to her." Eric advised.

" Scared?"

" If I wasn't in this room you would see who got scared." Eric theatned facing Bryan.

" Don't tempt me."

" Go to the hell."

" You act like this big guy but you're just a rat hiding behind a badge and a gun."

" Shut the fuck up!" Eric spat.

" Don't boss me Casanova!" Brian spat too.

" Funny."

" What's funny?"

" You say I'm Casanova but you're the one who's cheating on his fiancée."

"W-what?" Calleigh shuttered getting between the two man her hand still on Eric's chest calming him down

_Yes Calleigh, you got your hand on Eric's chest, not Brian's, you're protecting Eric, so much for loving Brian. _Calleigh thought.

" Yeah, tell her." Eric pressed.

" I'm not cheating on you."

" Then what do you call to what you do at night in the motel?"

"What is he talking about?" Calleigh demanded tio know obviously mad.

" Nothing, he's just making things up so you' be mad at me."

"Really hum?"

" Yes! You don't trust me?"

"I do." She sighed.

_Lie, you don't, he's cheating on you and you know it. _Eric thought seeing right throw Calleigh's facade

" Then what is this about?"

"Nothing, let's go, I'm hungry."

" That's my girl." Brian smiled grabbing Calleigh's hand with another kiss to her lips.

" The hell she is. " Eric muttered

" You got something to say?"

" Me? I think I said everything I needed to. Oh right, Calleigh I won't go, sorry but I'm sick of this shit and I'm doing it for nothing."

"Eric…"

" You go eat; your lovely fiancé is waiting."

"Please."

" No, you can beg and my answer will be no."

"Eric."

" Just go."

" Come on baby."

She looked back again smiling to Eric who just looked away.

"That wasn't nice of you." Calleigh scolded Brian when they got in the elevator.

" He started it not me."

"You started it."

" Well, he just keeps hitting on you. It makes me jealous."

"Seriously?"

" I have feelings to you know?"

"I know it."

" Hum."

"C'mon let's eat."

" What did you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh, we better sit and relax a bit then we'll talk."

" Are you dying?"

"No! Where did you get that idea from?"

" I don't know, it just crossed my mind, I guess it's because I don't want to lose you."

"That's sweet."

" Only for you."

"I love you."

" Me too."

"Am I the love of your life?"

" Yes."

He pulled her closely in a hug making her smile.

" Is this o.k.?" Bryan asked stopping the car in front of a small hamburger house.

"It's great."

" Welcome, hope you enjoy the meal." An Attended greeted immediately.

"Thank you."

" So, what will you eat?"

"Cheeseburger with fries; you?" Brian said

" The same."

"o.k."

" What's making you so nervous?" Brian asked a minute later

"I… how did you know I was nervous?"


	2. lunch

Brian: You kept patting the table.

Calleigh: Oh. - stopping her hand.

Brian: So, what is it?

Calleigh: I got some news.

Brian: Good news?

Calleigh: I… I think so yeah.

Brian: Does it has to do with your job?

Calleigh: No, well, it affects my job.

Brian: Calleigh you're making me nervous.

Calleigh: I went to the doctor today.

Brian: Why? Are you feeling o.k.?

Calleigh: Yes.

Brian: Then why?

He hadn't noticed, Brian hadn't noticed. Eric did, he was the first to notice, he had offered to take her to the hospital, he had shown conern,not the relaxment that brian was showing

Calleigh: I felt sick at work, a few weeks ago, now, yesterday too and the days before.

Brian: Are you feeling alright now?

Calleigh: Yes.

Brian: Then what was it? Stomach flu?

Calleigh: N-no.

Brian: Calleigh.

Calleigh: I –

Attendant: Are you ready to make your order?

Brian: Yes, two cheese burgers with fries.

Attendant: And to drink?

Brian: A beer and…

Calleigh: A soda is o.k.

Attendant: The food will be ready in a moment.

Calleigh: Thanks.

Attendant: You're welcome.

Brian: So, back to our talk.

Calleigh: I'm not with the flu.

Brian: A cold then?

Calleigh: No.

Brian: Something you ate?

Calleigh: Not that either.

Brian: Calleigh, I could stay here a day guessing or you could tell me.

Calleigh: A baby.

Brian: What? A baby made you sick? How's that possible?

Calleigh: No, not like that. I… I'm pregnant.

Brian: W-what?!

Calleigh: We're having a baby.

Brian: No we aren't.

Calleigh: I know it's a lot but-

Brian: No, we're not having this kid, I'm not doing this.

Calleigh: Are you kidding me?

Brian: No.

Calleigh: Are you in shock?

Brian: No, I am not doing this. You'll make an abortion.

Calleigh: What!?

Brian: Yeah, I have a friend who works in-

Calleigh: I'm not going to kill this baby!

Brian: Then we're done. Good bye, don't look for me.

Calleigh: This is your baby!

Brian: No, I got nothing to do with it.

Calleigh: Are you fucking kidding me?!

Brian: No. - leaving her shocked

Attendant: Ma'am, are you o.k?

Calleigh: I … can I take the burgers home please?

Attendant: S-sure.

Calleigh: Thank you.

_She paid the food and tossed it to the back sit of the car starting to cry and sob ignoring her phone ringing but soon picked it up when she saw Eric's number on the screen._

Calleigh: H-hi.

Eric: Are you o.k. Cal?

Calleigh: Yes.

Eric: Where are you?

Calleigh: Jimmy's meat.

Eric: I'm going.

Calleigh: No. – She said to the dead line.

_She cleaned her tears and putted some make up to cover the evidence of the crying fit knowing that Eric would be there soon._

Eric: Open up please – patting the window.

Calleigh: Why are you here?

Eric: What has he done?

Calleigh: Nothing.

Eric: You're crying because he did nothing.

Calleigh: I'm not crying.

Eric: But you were.

Calleigh: Y-yes.

Eric: Want to tell me?

Eric: Want to tell me?

Calleigh: N-no – starting to cry again.

Eric: Shh – hugging her.

Calleigh: W-why are you here?

Eric: I came to apologies, and to tell you to don't worry, I'm going to your wedding.

Calleigh: No you're not.

Eric: I thought you wanted me there.

Calleigh: I want.

Eric: Then?

Calleigh: There will be no wedding.

Eric: What do you mean?

_She sobbed with a few tears siding down her cheeks._

Eric: Oww Cal. – hugging her.

Calleigh: Why are you doing this?

Eric: What?

Calleigh: This, you should be saying, "I told you".

Eric: I don't think you need that and I know you don't want to hear it.

Calleigh: Thanks.

Eric: Did you eat?

Calleigh: N-no.

Eric: Do you want to eat?

Calleigh: N-no.

Eric: O.k., c'mon, move, we're going home.

Calleigh: Home?

Eric cursed himself for making that mistake, he used to call home when they were together, but now they weren't, it was her house, not their home:

Eric: Your house?

Calleigh: F-fine.

Eric: Do you still live at the same place?

Calleigh: No.

Eric: So I guess you'll have to guide me.

Calleigh: I drive.

Eric: No. you' sit and relax and eat your burger.

Calleigh: How did you even knew I had a burger?

Eric: It smells great in here.

Calleigh: You can eat the burgers.

Eric: How about this, I'll drive you home and we sit, eat and you explain me what happened.

Calleigh: I don't want to talk about it.

Eric: O.k., then we'll sit, eat and I'll call H to tell him we'll be off the rest of the day.

Calleigh: No!

Eric: Calleigh I won't let you go work, not like this, not today.

Calleigh: You can't stop me.

Eric: Want to try?

Calleigh: I just need to be alone Eric. I appreciate your help, I do, but I just need some time.

Eric: May I at least take you home?

Calleigh: May I drive.

Eric: I don't want to die today and you drive like a mad woman.

Calleigh: I do not!

Eric: Just a bit. - smiling.

Calleigh: Why do you all keep saying that?

Eric: Because is true.

Calleigh: I don't drive like a mad woman.

Eric: If I let you drive will you tell me what happened?

Calleigh: No. I won't tell you a thing.

Eric: That bad hum?

Calleigh: I don't want to talk about it - looking away.

Eric: I won't force you to do it; I just want you to know that I'm here, for everything Cal.

Calleigh: I know.

Eric: I'm serious Cal, you need me just say and I'm there. I'll always be there.

Calleigh: You can't be there forever, and I know you won't do everything for me.

Eric: I would go to the end of the world for you.

Calleigh: O-o.k., we should go now.

Eric: Sorry.

Calleigh: What for?

Eric: Insisting so much in something that won't happen

Calleigh: Sorry then.

Eric: What for?

Calleigh: For making something you wish so much impossible to happen.

Eric: That I wish so much?

Calleigh: Yes.

Eric: I don't wish having you as something more than a friend, I don't even ask for you as a friend. I just want to see you smiling, that's all.

Calleigh: So what is our friendship to you?

Eric: A great thing, a really great thing.

Calleigh: That's nice.

Eric: It's true. I'm not trying to kill the mood but if you want to go work we better get going, we only have 20 minutes to go back.

Calleigh: What!

Eric: Yeah, time flies

Calleigh: We can't go to my house then, is it o.k. if we eat here?

Eric: You want to eat now?

Calleigh: I'm hungry.

_He laughed grabbing the burgers and they ate smiling to which other._

Eric: You done?

Calleigh: Yeah.

Eric: So we go now?

Calleigh: We go now.

Eric: C'mon, let's catch some bad guys.

Calleigh: You look just like a kid.

Eric: It's a gift - smiling devilishly

Calleigh: Like I said, a kid

Eric: Admit, you like it that way.

Calleigh: C'mon kiddo, we got to get going.

Eric: You're mean.

Calleigh: Ouch.

Eric: I was just joking.

Calleigh: I know. I was just messing with you.

Eric: Calleigh, remind me of something, you do tickle on your stomach don't you?

Calleigh: No.

Eric: Really, I could swear you do.

Calleigh: I don't.

Eric: May I test it

Calleigh: No.

Eric: Nice to know that you do tickle in your stomach.

Calleigh: Don't you dare to tickle me.

Eric: Sorry Cal, the urge is just too strong.

Eric! - As he smiled started to tickle her, both laughing.

Calleigh: Y-your phone.

Eric: Save by the bell - picking up the phone. - Nat?

Nat: Where are you? You're an hour late!

Eric: An hour?!

Nat: Yes!

Eric: I'm going.

Nat: Go to 301 South Beach.

Eric: Thanks.

Nat: H's waiting for you.

Eric: I'll be there in 10.

Nat: Hurry, H was starting to flip.

Eric: H doesn't flip.

Nat: You know what I mean.

Eric: Yeah, By.

Nat: By.

Calleigh: Nat?

Eric: We're an hour late.

Calleigh: An hour!?

Eric: Yes.

Calleigh: Then what are we still doing here?!

Eric: Well I don't know about you but I'm waiting for you to move.

Calleigh: Ugh, fine, but hurry.

Eric: Calm down Cal, geez.

Calleigh: My day was bad enough already Eric, don't mess with me o.k.?!

_He stared at her shocked._

Calleigh: S-sorry. I'm sorry.

Eric: I-it's o.k.

Calleigh: Sorry.

Eric: We should go now.

Calleigh: Yeah, thanks, and sorry again.

Eric: Are you o.k. Cal?

Calleigh: Yes. I just, I'm mad that's all, sorry for snap at you.

Eric: Don't worry. Let' just go, we're late.

Calleigh: Sure.

H: Eric, Calleigh.

Eric: H, what do we got.

H: The victim is Veronica McCartney.

Eric: How did she die?

H: Single shot to the head.

Calleigh: The bullet?

H: Missing.

Calleigh: I'm on it.

H: Sure. Calleigh, I want you in my office when we go back.

Calleigh: Yes.

H: Eric, the same to you.

Eric: Sure H.

H: Now let's catch this one.

_Later in H's office:_

H: May I know why you both were late today?

Eric: It was my fault...

Calleigh: No H, it was mine's, Eric was just helping.

H: May I know in what.

Eric: The tire of her car was flat.

H: Eric don't lie to me.

Eric: We just crossed at the restaurant and we talked and lost track of time, that's all.

H: Why does it sound only half truth?

Calleigh: It won't happen again, I promise.

H: You can go.

Calleigh: Thanks, and sorry.

H: Eric, you stay please.

Eric: S-sure.

H: What happened? - He asked after Calleigh left.

Eric: You heard her, we lost track of time.

H: No, what happened really?

Eric: That's what happened.

H: I know you want to protect Calleigh.

Eric: Why does it matter so much anyway?

H: The D.A is on us.

Eric: No, why do you really care?

H: Why were you with Calleigh if she left with Brian?

Eric: Because I'm her friend.

H: Now Eric, we both know that's not it.

Eric: H no matter how hard you try I won't say.

H: Just make sure you don't hurt her.

Eric: Are you kidding me?

H: Eric I know you love her.

Eric: We all love her.

H: But only you are in love with her.

Eric: So?

H: Eric...

Eric: I can't just stop loving her!

H: I'm not asking you to do it.

Eric: Because it looks like that! it looks like everyone is blaming me for loving her!

H: Eric calm down please.

Eric: Sorry. It's just... Never mind.

H: Eric...

Eric: Can I go?

H: Go.

Eric: Thank you.

H: Eric, make sure you get a better story for Stettler, he'll be all over this.

Eric: Will do.

H: Make sure neither of you gets hurt on this one.

Eric: Sure.

H: Eric, I'm serious, I know she has suffered a lot because of you, take care of her, don't hurt her.


	3. meeting

"I won't"

"Eric, if you ever hurt her again I'll be all over you."

"I'm sorry for hurting her, it wasn't my intention."

"I know that."

"If I ever hurt her again you can do whatever you want with me and I won't mind."

"You can go now"

"I just want to ask you something."Eric said slowly.

"Shoot."

"I know you and Alexx both thought that me and her together, it was about time, how long do you think we have been in love?"

"Eric, I think you're still in love"Horatio sighed not meeting Eric's eyes.

"She doesn't love me that way. So, how long?"

"It was obvious when you were shot in the head, but before that you had already felt for which other."

"That long hum?"

"Yeah."

"To bad we didn't realized earlier, it would have given us some more time together."

"You realized your feeling, you were just afraid of admitting how you felt, you were both afraid of making the first move, Calleigh, well, she doesn't trust people very easily, and you having all this girlfriends and one night stand thing, I guess she doubt that what you felt was real love."

"So she was scared?"

"Yes, of hurting herself, she has always trusted you with her life, but-"

"She didn't wanted to get hurt, I understand."

"I don't know is why you didn't told her right away, I mean, besides of her being with Jake."

"I tried to, I gave her lots of hints, she understood, I knew she did, she had that understanding look, but she was with Jake and besides, is like you said, it could not be real love."

"Eric, I know you knew it was love, you loved her and you knew it perfectly. So why?"Horatio asked contradicting his usual behavior by wanting to know something about Eric and Calleigh's feelings.

"I was afraid it would ruin our friendship, she's a great friend H, the best I've had, I didn't want to lose her as my friend. I prefer being friends with her than being nothing at all."

"Sure you do."

"So, I'll go now, got prints to analyze."

"O.k."

"We'll be O.K. H, don't worry - closing the door"

"So?"Calleigh asked behind Eric making him jump.

"Cal! Geese, don't do that!"

"Sorry."She apologized with a smile.

"It's o.k."

"So, what did he asked? What did you answered?"

"He asked how we had come to ride the same car and be late, I told him the same as you did."

"He didn't buy it did he?"

"No, not even close. Don't worry though, I told him I wouldn't say, no matter how much he insisted on it."

"Eric!"

"What?"

"You can't say those things to him, he's our boss and he's just trying to protect us."

"I know, but he knows I'll protect you, no matter what so he understood that it was not something bad."

"T-that's... That's sweet actually."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good."Calleigh answered smiling.

"We should probably go, work to be done."

"Sure."

"Delko! Duquesne!"Rick Stetler shouted getting in the lab making both C.S.I freeze.

"Oh no."Eric complained.

"Rick."

"My office now!"The older man growled.

"Why?"Calleigh asked not moving an inch.

"Don't pretend you don't know! my office now!"

"Rick, this isn't a fair, don't shout."Calleigh said coldly ignoring his orders.

"Duquesne do you want to be fired?"

"No, but I don't want to be deaf either."

Eric coughed trying to disguise his laughs.

"my office now"Rick ordered grabbing Calleigh's arm.

"Let her go!"Eric spat furious as he took a step closer to the I.A officer.

"Calleigh, Eric."Horatio interrupted putting a hand on which one's shoulder to keep them still.

My office both of you. Steler ordered again.

"Let go of my harm immediately. Calleigh said with a deadly glare putting a hand in her gun.

"Rick I suggest you do it"the lieutenant recommended.

"Horatio"

"What are you doing here?"H interrupted again

"They were an hour late today"

"And since when does it has something to do with you?"Calleigh challenged.

"Since I am in charge of this lab behavior"Stetler answered with a smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about?"Eric spat turning to Horatio expecting an answer from his boss.

"Eric, call everyone to my office now."H requested.

"H what's going on?"

"Rick let go of officer Duquesne's harm immediately. Eric just does it please."

"Everyone, like the whole team?"

"Yes."

"Travers, Maxine, all of them?"

"Yes Eric, everyone, now go."

"Will you let go of my harm or do I have to shoot you?"Calleigh askedlooking into Ric's eyes her hand still grabing the gun ready to take a shot.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning."

"Let go of her harm Rick."

Stetler finally dropped Calleigh's harm ignoring her glances.

"H what's going on?"

"We'll talk about it once everyone is here."

"Now then."Ryan Wolfe joked joining His team members sending a wondering look at Rick.

"Wow that was quick."Calleigh commented with her usual smile.

"Delko was furious; it had to be something bad."Wolfe teased with a wave on Eric's direction.

"I wasn't furious Wolfe."The older C.S.I retorted getting closer to Calleigh.

"You were about to bite my head of when I argued."

"There was no reason for you to argue!"Eric spat.

"See, furious."

"Shut up Wolfe!"

"Eric, calm down."Calleigh calmed touching Eric's shoulder.

He held a breath at the contact mixed with the soft eyes that gazed him and expired deeply several times.

"She's the only one who can do it, he's totally in love."Ryan whispered to Valera who had a huge grin.

Eric ignored him completely looking at the green eyes that stared at his brown ones talking with no words.

"Stop the P.D.A you two."Maxine teased.

"Hum?"Eric questioned finally looking away from Calleigh.

"You were all cheesy with those looks."

Calleigh and Eric took a few steps back increasing the space between them blushing lightly.

"So H, what's up?"Calleigh asked keeping her professionalism.

"We'll have some changes around here."

"Does he has something to do with it?"Maxine asked nodding at Stettler her eyes not even bothering to move to the man's figure.

"We better talk in my office."

"o.k."Valera shrugged opening the door and sitting.

"Sit everyone."Horatio said a smile appearing in his feature.

Eric sat with Calleigh sitting next to him almost at the same time both sharing a smile. Alex smiled at them taking the sit next to the blond lady.

"So Alex, missed it up here?"Calleigh teased.

"Oh stop it baby."

_Eric chuckled._

"Hey mister, don't laugh at me."Alexx scolded with a wide smile on her lips.

"Sorry Alex, is just too hard to not to do it."

"Alex, Eric."H called in order to stop their talk.

"Sorry H."

"So, what's all this about?"

"Rick."

"I'll be controlling this lab behavior from now on."Stetler said giving a step forward.

"Controlling?"Walter asked confused.

"I say the rules and you follow them, if you don't then there will be consequences."

"You got to be kidding me!"Ryan exclaimed.

"You can't say what we do or we don't do!"Natalia supported

"Go to the hell Stettler!"Eric exclaimed as well.

"I'm not your dog to do what you tell me to!"Walter shouted too.

"You don't have a say on this."

"The hell we don't!"Walter stepped in.

"Fuck off Stettler."Maxine spat crossing her harms.

"Maxine!"Alex scolded.

"What?"The blond shrugged.

"Everyone calm down please."Calleigh interrupted raising an arm.

"But Cal"Eric started sighing when she hold stopped him with a hand and a pleading look.

"What are the rules?"

"No P.D.A"Stetler announced smiling devilish at her and Eric.

"That's it?"

"No. There will be no getting late, no breaks whenever you want..."

"What if we need the break?"Natalia interrupted.

"No more personal matters at work, you can't eat at the lab."He growled ignoring the question.

"No one did that dumbass."Eric muttered crossing his harms smiling guilty at Calleigh's accusative look.

"No cursing or insulting! No fights and you two can't work in the field together"Rick finished pointing at Eric and Calleigh.

"What!?"Eric snapped raising up and clenching his fists.

"That's just stupid."

"What's your decision based on?"Calleigh asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"You are obviously in a romantic relationship..."

"What!? Are you kidding me? We're not in a romantic relationship."Eric argued.

"Yeah, in case you hadn't noticed I have a fiancé who isn't Eric."Calleigh pointed out.

"Well, you were cheating on him, it's not some-"

"I WAS NOT CHEATING ON HIM!"Calleigh shouted making everyone, especially Eric jump because of both, the loud sound and her reaction.

"Calleigh baby."Alex said calmly.

"SHUT YOUR DIRTY MOUTH BEFORE YOU SAY SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!"Calleigh threatened pointing at Stetler furiously.

"Cal, calm down."Eric calmed holding her down. "We're not in a romantic relationship."He repeated firmly.

"But you're in love with her". Rick contested with a cocky smile.

"That's really none of your business."

"Oh, so that's a yes."

"Shut up right now."Eric warned gritting his teeth.

"So what, you were cheating on your dear fiancé and Mr. Casanova here was your lover?"

_At that point Calleigh and Eric were both standing in identical positions furious clenched fists and tense jaws._

"You got nothing to do with their personal lives."Ryan defended.

"Yeah, stick to the subject."Natalia supported.

"You'll have to come to all the meetings proposed, no excuses."

"And you'll have to go to the... activity that will be done on next Saturday."H added.

"Activity?"Alex wondered squinting confused.

"All the team members plus Stettler will have to go on a 3 day's camping."Horatio sighed "This is suppose to make the team more united."

"How exactly?"Walter asked.

"There will be a series of games for the effect."

"That's sounds like a kid's camping to me."

"I can't go that day, I have to take care of my nephews."Eric stated quickly.

"I can't either."Calleigh added.

"Why?"

"I have my brother's wedding."

"You have a brother?"Ryan questioned surprised.

"Jame's getting maried?"Eric asked surprised too.

"You knew him?!"Natalia interrupted surprised

"Hey! Wait, you got a brother?"Maxine repeated.

"Yes."

"How come that we didn't know?!"Alexx asked throwing her hands up.

"You never asked."- smiling.

"I can't go to that camping thing."Natalia said a mix of a smile and a frown in her feature.

"Why?"

"I'll not be on the team any more by then."

"What do you mean?"

"I was offered with a job. This is an only time in life thing so I said yes."

"When do you leave?"

"Friday."

"This friday?"

"Next one."

"When were you going to tell us?!"Ryan asked.

"Today actually, I was going to invite you out to tell you."

"Well what about a good bye party?"Maxine questioned.

"A what?"

"You didn't think we're going to let you go without throwing a party did you?"

"Yes, I kind of did."

"Well, you were wrong."

"So, Friday at what? Six?"

"Four at my house."Horatio stated.

"Does that means pool party?"Eric asked exited.

"Yes it does"

"I'm in."The Cuban said immediately with a wide smile earning a roll of Calleigh's eyes.

"Two in."

"Four."

"Actually, we're all in."Alexx concluded smiling.

"Did you hear me at all?"Rick interrupted

"What do you want Stetler?"Eric spat.

"At 4 you're on the clock!"

"I give everyone the afternoon of from 3 o'clock." The lieutenant said.

"You can't do that!" Stetler contradicted.

"Yes I can, you're controlling our behavior inside the lab, but I'm still the boss, you can't tell me what to do."

"You can't just give everyone the day off."

"He's right on that." Alexx agreed her smile fading a bit.

"I stay don't worry."

"Cal!" Eric complained.

"Eric really, is not a big deal."

"Of course it is."

"Calleigh, I'll switch the shifts, we'll have the night shift o.k.?" Horatio offered

"It works for me." Eric said with a nod.

"I don't know."

"Cal please. I mean, it can't hurt right?"

"I guess."

"So you'll come?"

"Eric..."

"Please Cal, please."

" Eric, it's just…"

"Please." He begged

"We'll discuss it latter o.k.?"

"o.k."


	4. fight, love and hate

Calleigh rang at the bell even though she had the key, it was her house after all, but she was not in the mood to face Bryan.

"Yes?"

The blond froze for a second at the sight of a woman dressed in what she recognized as her fiancé, ex—fiancée actually, shirt, she had wore that same shirt many times.

"Hum, miss?"

Calleigh shook her head not bothering to put on a smile.

"I'm here to get my things."

"Who are you?"

"Where's Brian?"

"In the bedroom, we're busy, so if you don't mind…"

"I came here to get my stuff, I'll be in and out in minutes o.k.?!"

"Who are you, and what stuff are yu talking about?"

"I'm the woman who was engaged to the man you were so haply having sex with, we broke up because I told him I am pregnant with his kid, now will you let me in or what?!"

"Brian isn't engaged."

"Not anymore."

"He wasn't, I know him for months."

"So you have been having sex for months?"

"It's none of your business."

"Who is it that is taking you this long to get back to bed?" Brian asked getting in the hall.

"I just came to get my stuff."

"Not now."

"What, you too busy having sex with the idiot that didn't had a clue that you were engaged?!"

"Get out of here."

"This house is still half mine, more than half actually because I paid most of the things that are in here."

"Get your stuff in another time."

"Go to the hell."

"You know her?!"

"Yes, we used to date, she has a grudge on me."

"Oh, I see, she's the owner of all the girl stuff in the bathroom, you were cheating on me."

"You weren't exclusive."

"Go fuck yourself!" The woman shouted running to bedroom only to return fully dressed 5 minutes later and get out of the house.

"You just ruined my night bitch."

"One, I don't give a damn about your night, two, you call me a bitch again and…"

"You'll do what hum? Flash me your little badge?"

"I came to get my stuff so if you don't mind." Calleigh spat pushing him to get inside gasping when his harm pushed her against the wall pressing her in place.

"Don't you push me."

Calleigh sent him a death glare punching him in the stomach, which worked for a moment, before the man twisting and slap her making her fall.

"You move your stuff another time bitch!"

Calleigh got up and walked to the living room anyway picking her stuff in the way and taking them o the car, repeating the process until she was grabbed by the neck.

"Are you deaf or do you have a death wish?"

"Let go of me!"

"Get out of this place. Brian said finally letting her go with a push that made Cal stumble to the street and closed the door locking it."

Calleigh cringed her teeth going to her car and ran into a woman.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's o.k."

The red head smiled again knocking at the door that Calleigh had just been pushed throw getting in when Brian let her in with a welcome kiss that made the blond want to throw up.

…

The second time Calleigh carefully choose a time she knew Brian would not be in the house and picked the rest of her personal affects, along with the television, she would ask someone to pick her couch in some other time.

…

"Hey Cal!" Eric greeted with a huge grin.

"Hey."

"What's up?" He asked immediately noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"Nothing don't worry."

"What happened to your face?"

"A door."

"Calleigh."

"Fine. I dropped a glass and some of the shatters cut me o.k.? I'm fine."

"If that was it you wouldn't have a bruise."

"Eric just drop it please."

"No, it was him wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"He slapped me o.k. we argued."

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Kill who? Hey Cal, ouch, what happened to you?" Ryan said getting in trace.

"A door."

"You got to be more carefull."

"Yeah, I was half asleep." She said with a small smile that only made Eric more furious.

"Hum, Delko, are you feeling o.k.?"

"No."

"Eric please."

"Stop it Cal."

"Stop what? What am I missing?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, Stetler is peeking everywhere, so be careful with what you do or say."

"Yes, thank you Ryan. "

"Are you sure you're o.k. Cal?"

"Yeah."

"You look… sad?"

"I'm fine."

"Did you argued with Bryan? Because if you did you shouldn't worry, he's a jerk and a cheater."

"Ryan stop it."

"I saw him just yesterday with this chick practicly doing it in the middle of the street."

The female C.S.I. taped the evidence again and got out of the lab making Ryan sigh.

"Really, I don't understand how she's are going to marry him, he'll probably just spend tonight hanging around fucking some girl and at the end of the day he'll just fool her and she'll be all over him happy and smiling and-"

Before he could finish Eric's fist came in contact with Ryan's jaw making him take a step back.

"Shut up!"

"The tech's eyes all turned to the commotion on time to see Ryan punching Eric back.

"Don't ever say that again!"

"It was truth!"

"I don't care! If you want to say that then at least do it when she's not around to hear!"

"She needs to hear!"

"She does not!"

"Stop protecting her! She's maring this jerk! At least let her know all the truth before doing it!"

Eric pushed him, and Ryan tripped falling in his back.

"You're just furious because-"

"Don't act like you know what I think!"

"Eric, Mr. Wolfe, what is going on in here?"

"Nothing."

"It clearely is something."

"Horatio, this goes against the rules established yesterday, the two of them are fired."

"It was a fight Rick, it didn't compromised anything, it didn't even had something to do with the lab."

"They're suspended then, three days."

Eric tried to argue, but H cut him before he could say a word.

"Eric go."

"But H..."

"Just do it, you too mister Wolfe."

"You'll pay for this." Ryan threatened as he grabbed Natalia's harm to help him up.

"No threatening either, I think that adds another day." Rick replied with a huge grin.

"Rick that's enough."

"Who'll handle prints and trace?" Natalia asked shaking the evidence in her hand.

"Call Walter and Jasper, they'll take care of it."

"Sure."

_Down in the garage._

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked tapping the window of Calleigh's hummer.

She looked away turning the stereo on.

"Cal are you crying?"

She shook her head no not looking at him.

"Ow Cal." Eric sighed opening the door.

"Just go."

"You know I won't do it."

"Don't you have prints to analyze?"

"No."

"I'm pretty sure you do."

"I was suspended."

"What for?!"

"Fighting with Wolfe."

"Geese, you got to stop doing that you know." Calleigh joked with a small smile.

"I won't if it makes you stop crying."

"Why were you fighting?"

"Hum..."

"What were you fighting about?"

"You don't want to know."

" What was it?"

" Really Cal, you don't want to know."

" Eric please, I'll find out eventually."

" We were fighting over you."

" Over me?"

" Well, over him telling you that about Brian."

" Why?"

" He shouldn't have said it that's all."

" It was truth right?"

" He can't just say it like that."

" Eric was it truth?"

" Which part?"

" You know.

" Well, he is a jerk, you know that already."

" The other part."

" Yes. - almost whispering."

" When?"

" Lots of times."

" Why haven't you told me right away?"

" Because you would get hurt."

" Yeah, 'cause I'm not hurt right now."

" Calleigh."

" Pretend I never said that."

"It was truth right?"

"Don't use my own words againnst me Mr.."

"Sorry miss."

"How did you found out?"

"What?"

"That he was cheating on me."

"Remember that time my apartment got floated?"

"Yes."

" I spent a couple night in a motel, he... he went to the room right next to mine."

"He did that right next to you?"

"There was a wall between the rooms you know?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"What is it what?"

"What are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing.

"Eric, I can read you like a open book.

"He saw me, he saw me entering the room, before he booked his own, I heard him request the room nest to mine explicitly."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a bastard."

"Eric."

"I don't understand how you keep defending him."

"I'm not, I just want the truth."

"Because he wanted to show me that he had the girl of my dreams and was just using you as a toy and I couldn't do anything about it."

"You could do something."

"Like what?"

"Telling me."

"If I told you would you believe?"

"Probably not."

"Exactly."

"It feels weird you know?"

"What?"

"Knowing I was being used all this time."

"Calleigh" Eric whispered as she turned away with a tear rolling down her cheek."

"Just go, leave me alone Eric."

"What for? So you can cry over that jerk?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"No."

"UGH! Go away! Just go!"

"No."

"I'll hit you if you don't leave right now!"

"Go for it, I won't leave."

"Why is it so difficult for you to leave me alone?!"

"I don't know."

"Y-you don't know?!"

"No, I don't know, I just, it's something I can't control o.k.! I can't just not get worried about you or... or just stop loving you! It's not something I can control!"

"I'm not asking for stop worrying."

"You're asking me to leave!"

"Because I need some time to think, I got too many things in my mind right now, i just need time."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Being such an idiot."

"You aren't an idiot."

"Yeah right."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because is truth, look at me, caring about you, doing all this over something Wolfe said."

"That's not being an idiot, it's sweet actually."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, and you should find someone to protect, someone you really care about."

"I tried already" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You're blushing." Calleigh teased smiling

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, so, tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Eric you know you can tell me everything right?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what happened at lunch yesterday."

"Deal."

"Really?!"

"What, you thought I would say no?"

"Yes."

"Wow, is great to know you trust me."

"Is not like that and you know it."

"I do, now talk."

"I... Do I have to say it?"

"If you want to know what happened."

"This is so embarrassing."

"It can't be that bad."

"Yes it can."

"Tell me, I won't laugh.

"Is not embarrassing like that, it's just a really stupid thing."

"I won't judge you, you know?"

"IwastryingtoforgetyousoItoot hforawile."

"What? Eric I couldn't understand a thing."

"I... I was trying to forget you so...I made out with some girls." Eric mumbled looking down.

"Make-out?"

"Sex."

"Oh" Calleigh said looking down too.

"I told you it was stupid."

"It's not."

"Right." Eric said sarcastically.

"Did you at least used protection?"

"No."

She stared at him half shocked.

"Of course I did, I was just kidding."

"Don't do that."

"Sorry."

"I... May I ask something?"

"Shoot."

"It might be... embarrassing for you to answer."

"Shoot anyway."

"Were the girls hooker or..."

"No, no hookers."

"Oh."

"Are you disappointed?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Your voice."

"I'm not disappointed."

"Yes you are."

"I am."

"Just great."

"It's just, it's something really stupid Eric, you have friends, we're here to help you."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"I was drunk most of the times o.k."

"If that was suppose to make it better it didn't."

"I just buried myself deeper didn't I?"

"Yeah. You know, some of those girls hope more than just a one night stand Eric, They might get hurt. You're playing with their feelings, with yours too. Drink and sex won't solve a thing."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Look, I did it 3 maybe 4 times o.k. I realized it was just making me feel worse and I stopped."

"It was making you feel worse?"

"Every time I got in bed or whatever with someone, I just couldn't stop thinking about you, I kept thinking on how much this would disappoint you, I kept thinking that they weren't you, that I missed us, and they couldn't replace you, no way on earth that they could replace you."

"There isn't more us, there won't be more us, you got to accept that."

"You don't think I know that?"

"Apparently not cause you keep bothering me with this crap."

"Excuse me!"

"You got to understand that I don't want to have anything to do with you, I don't love you, and that's final."

He nodded and left a couple tears sliding from his eyes.


	5. trapped

" Hey man what..."Ryan asked when they almost bumped into whichother.

"FUCK OFF WOLFE!"

" Are you crying?!"

Eric punched him making him fall on the ground and turned just to be face to face to a furious Natalia.

"Are you crazy?!" Natalia shouted.

"Wow man!"

" Eric? What happened?"

"Nothing."

" Ryan go." Natalia ordered.

What? why?"

" Just go please, you come with me" she added grabbing Eric's wrist.

"Let me go!"

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened!

"Really? Then why are you crying?!"

"I'm not, it was just something in my eye."

"Really, from all the excuses you could give you came up with that one?"

"It's not an excuse."

"Right. So tell me, what did she do?"

"W-what?"

"Calleigh, what did she do?"

"Nothing! Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I know you and Calleigh is the only person that would make you cry."

"That's not true."

"You would cry over someone in your family, but in that case you would tell me.

"Why do you always assume is her?!"

"Because it is."

"It is not!"

"Then why did you said her instead of Cal or Calleigh hum?

"Because."

"Eric, Eric, Eric, tell me where she is."

"I don't know."

"Tell me or I'll take you a picture and spread throw the lab."

"You wouldn't!"

""Eric Delko, the macho who cried over something that Calleigh said", what do you think?"

"Ugh, you're just terrible!"

"Where is she?"

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

"I will?

"You're coming with me."

"Oh no, no way."

"Just stop acting like a baby, you're coming with me and that's it."

"What for?"

"So you'll talk like adults."

"Don't I have a say on this?"

"No. So where?"

"I won't tell you."

"Her car then. C'mon."

"You got to be kidding me." Eric mumbled being dragged by Natalia.

"Hey Cal." Natalia greeted tapping the window.

"What do you want?"

"Talk to you."

"Why is he here?"

"Because he was crying."

"I was not." Eric interrupted.

"And what do I have to do with it?"

" Well, you love him so..."

"I do not"

"She doesn't."

"Cut the crap, we all know that you're in love with him Cal."

"I'm not."

" What did you said to him anyway?"

"I do not love you, I do not want to love you, I will never love you so stop bothering me with that crap."

"And you buy it?! I thought you could always tell when she was lying." Natalia said smiling.

"I wasn't lying."

"I got to go, I really like this talk but bye." Eric said breaking lose from Natalia's grip.

"Well I guess it's plan 2 now" Nat muttered

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-,-.,-.,-.,-.,-,

"So, we call them here right?" Maxine asked.

"And we close all the elevators but one." Walter continued.

"What about the stairs?" Ryan interrupted.

"Hum… We put the cleaning sign." Natalia said.

"O.k, so, they get in and we turn it off?" Maxine returned.

"Yes."

"And then they are forced to talk?" Ryan concluded

"Yes"

"What if they don't?" Walter wondered.

"We'll keep them until they do."

"That could take days."

"We convince one of them to bring food." Maxine said.

"How?"

"Eric, one of us could ask him to go get a burger."

"Oh, and we have to turn the A.C to the cold air." Maxine remembered.

" Why?"

"Because if it is cold they'll be more cozy together." Maxine explained like if it was super obvious.

"You girls are evil."

"So, is everything set?"

"Yes, you all know what you have to do?"

"Yes"

"Repeat it." Natalia ordered.

"I have to make Calleigh get in the elevator." Maxine started.

"I have to do the same with Eric." Walter continued.

"I have to shut down the elevator." Ryan said.

"And I have to make sure everything is o.k." Natalia smiled.

"All right, let's go then."

"Eric" Natalia greeted on the phone.

" What?" a grumpy man answered.

"Are you home?"

"Yes."

"Are you dressed?"

"No"

"Then get some clothes on and come down here.

"Hey! Wait a second, you're naked?!" She shouted making everyone in the room stare at her.

"I'm at home Nat."

"Naked?!"

"'Morning Eric, what's up?" A sleepy woman asked.

"Nothing, go back to bed, I'll be right there."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"What?"

"You're in bed with some girl?"

"No, I'm in the bathroom shaving."

"Then who was that?"

"My Sister."

"You just said go back to bed."

"She's sick. What do you need anyway?"

"H needs you on a case."

"I'm suspended remember?"

"I know that, he said it was urgent."

"Fine, I'm going."

"Thank you, oh and would you do me a huge favor?"

"It depends."

"Would you bring me a burger?"

"Anything else?"

"With fries and a drink."

"What drink?"

"A soda is o.k."

"Fine, I'll bring them."

"Thanks, I own you."

"Big time." He grunted turning off the phone.

"Eric's coming, get Cal in that elevator when I ring you."

"o.k."

15 minutes later.

"Hey Cal!" Valera greeted.

"Maxine."

"Could you do me this huge favor and go give these to Horatio?

"Why don't you do it?

"I have like thousands of samples to analyze.

Please Cal.

"Fine.

At the same time at the entrance.

"Hey Eric." The receptionist greeted.

"Hi Paula."

" I thought you were suspended."

"I am, H needed me, you know where he is?"

"His office over some papers."

"Thanks."

"What's up with this thing?!" Calleigh spat punching the button to call the elevator for the tenth time.

"Hey Cal, you know that elevator doesn't work right?" Walter greeted.

"I do now."

"Hey Delko!"

"You got to be kidding me" Calleigh muttered looking down to her feet.

"Hey man – with a handshake.

What are you doing here?

"H called me.

"You really have to be kidding me.

"Is there a problem Duquesne?

"Not at all Delko."

"Well, I got the freeze, I'll go now." Walter said trying to hide his smile.

"Don't even bother" Calleigh said when he pushed the elevators button "it's off.

"I'll take the stairs then."

"Cleaning." She muttered.

"Great."

"I like this as much as you, but we have to go in the same one." Calleigh sighed.

"Just great."

"So?" Walter asked arriving to the security room where the other were already gathered all surrounding the screen that Ryan had connected to the small computer.

"Everything's fine for now.

"Here they go" Valera stated almost jumping.

"Maxine."

"What, this is exiting."

"O.k. they're in, turn that thing off." Natalia ordered.

"Done" Ryan said pressing the red button.


	6. hearts are not toys

Inside the elevator

"YOU HAVE TO FUCKING FIDDING ME!"

"Great, the cherry on the top of the cake."

In the security room

"We can't hear them!"

"Where's the volume?"

"Here" Ryan said pressing the button and jumping at Calleigh's screams.

"Put that thing lower!" Walter shouted.

"The A.C, the A.C!"

"Maxine!"

"Sorry."

In the elevator

"Ugh! Why does it happens always to me?!" Calleigh complained sliding to the floor.

"I'm here too you know?"

"Shut up!"

_In security room…_

"Wow, she's really mad at him or what?" Ryan mumbled.

"Yeah, this why we're doing this."

_In the elevator._

"Why isn't this thing moving any way?!"

"Because is broken."

"I didn't asked you!"

"Geese."

"This is useless"

"You don't say."

"Shut up."

"Why are you so mad anyway?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because we're shut in here and talking is a way of passing the time." Eric shrugged

"Listen to music too." She said waving her mp4

"I prefer talking."

"Whatever."

_In security room…_

"Are they going to be like that for much longer?"

"No"

"Did you turned on the A.C?"

"Yes!"

"o.k, just asking."

_In the elevator…_

"Could you put that damn thing away?" Calleigh finally asked frouning.

"What?"

"The bag."

"The burgers?

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Is making me wanting to throw up."

"You aren't go to throw up are you?!"

"Not if you keep it away."

"I can't do that!"

"Then eat it."

"I don't want to do that! It's not even for me."

"Then cover it or something."

"With what?"

"I don't know."

"You're really pale you know?"

"I'm sick, Eric, I'm going to throw up."

"Where?"

"Here!"

"Wait, don't you have a bag?"

"You have one in your hands." She groaned pressing the hands against her mouth.

"O-o.k., hold on" Eric stuttered quickly emptying the bag and putting it under Calleigh's chin.

_In security room…_

"She isn't"

"Ugh"

Walter: I think she is."

"That's gross" they groaned as Calleigh threw up into the bag.

"Blerg!"

"Positive side, they talked with no fighting." Natalia smiled.

"True."

_In the elevator._

"This is gross"

"Can you put that away please?" cleaning her mouth to the napkin that Eric handed her.

"Sure." With a disgusted face.

"Thanks."

"So, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're sick and you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday."

"I got all dirty in the field so I got these."

"From where? You put your clothes directly in the laundry."

"You remember that?"

"You made me put mines every time I forgot to." Eric remembered smiling.

_In security room..._

"Wait, they lived together?!" Ryan interrupted.

"For a few months yes." Natalia rushed waving him to shut up.

"And you knew it?!" Walter asked surprised.

"Sure, time to time I caught one of them with a sleeping bag."

"Wow."

"Shh, I want to hear." Maxine said.

_In the elevator…_

"Sweet times.

"They're over."

"I know you made sure I understood that yesterday."

"I was really mad, still am."

"Why?"

"Really? You can't figure out why?"

"No."

"Whatever Eric, just sit there and wait for the stupid elevator to work."

_In security room..._

"May I know what are you all doing here?" Horatio questioned

"H!"

"I've been trying to get in the elevator for half an hour now."

"Hum... We..."

"We locked Cal and Eric inside the elevator because they're mad at which other and Calleigh doesn't admit she loves Eric." Valera said.

"So we thought that if they were trapped in there they had to talk somehow."

"And you didn't told me?" Horatio asked.

"Sorry." Maxine tried.

"Well, get me a sit c'mon, and call Alex, she'll like to see this." Horatio smiled ignoring the shocked looks.

"Really?"

You're not mad?!"

"This thing between them is giving Rick a lot to piss me off." Horatio said with a small smile.

"Sure it does." With a smile.

"So, what happened 'till now?" he asked taking a sit next to a still stunned Valera.

"They yelled at which other, Calleigh threw up, they talked, they're arguing again." Natalia summarized.

In the elevator...

"Do you want to play a game?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk to me?"

"No

"Do you want to hit me?

"Pretty much yeah.

"What about shooting me?

"I will do that if you don't shut up right now."

"Why are you so moody today?"

"Because!"

"That's not an answer."

"Would you shut up?!"

"No, not until you tell me what made you mad at me."

"Screw you!"

"No, I want to know."

"You having sex with a bunch of sluts o.k!"

"WHAT!" Nat yelled from the mic.

They both jumped at Natalia's voice looking around.

"Nat?"

"What the hell?"

"I'm in security room, we're watching you."

"GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"No."

"GET US OUT!

"No, you have to solve things with Eric."

"I'll call H!"

"Go for it, he's right next to me."

"H GET US OUT!"

" Sorry sweetheart."

"What do I have to do for you to get me out of here?"

"Solve things with Eric."

She turned to Eric and lowered herself to his level kissing him in the lips and turned away immediately.

"We kissed! Can I go now?!"

In security room.

"She didn't kissed him did she?"

"On the lips!"

"Calleigh kissed him on the LIPS!"

"Yes she did." Horatio confirmed his smile facing to give place to a serious face.

in the elevator.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"No."

"I kissed him for god sake!"

"Did it meant anything?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I didn't expected that from you." Eric mumbled

"What?"

"You love playing with my feeling don't you?!" he shouted getting up.

"E-Eric."

"Just leave me the fuck alone! Go get some other jerk get him laid, have some fucking sex, make babies and leave me all alone!"

At this she slapped him soundly.

"Shut up. Shut up right now."

"I shut up! You just kissed me and then you say it didn't meant a thing! You're... You're a bitch!"


	7. calm after the storm

"Get them out of there before they say something they'll regret." Horatio said looking at the screen with a death serious face.

"I think it's a bit late for that."

Their eyes fixed the screen where they saw Calleigh froze and Eric with a mix of fury and sorry in his expression.

"Don't!" Calleigh rushed as he opened his mouth "Don't say what you're about to say."

"Bu-"

"No, please just don't o.k.?" she cut.

"Cal..."

"Don't please."

"Will you let me finish?!"

"No, I know what you're about to say and you shouldn't say it."

In security room

"What is she talking about?" Maxine asked completely confused.

"Does she knows that He's about to apologies?" Natalia wondered surpeized.

"Yes, she knows that perfectly." H said.

"Then why is she telling him to shut up?"

"Let's just wait and see."

In the elevator.

"I'm sorry" Eric blurted.

"Why? Is truth, what you just said is the truth." She whispered.

"What?

She just shook her head curling in the opposite corner of the elevator.

"I am sorry Cal, I shouldn't have said that, will you forgive me?

She ignored him hiding her face on her knees.

"Cal talk to me please, please Calleigh, I was just mad, I... I wasn't expecting you to say that, I wasn't expecting it after you kissed me. God, you kissed me Cal, you know what that means to me, at least I thought you did, and then you just say it didn't meant a thing!

"I never said that."

""It doesn't matter", it's the same thing. It hurts just as much."

"Nat go dark."

"But Cal..."

"Just do it o.k.? Please, just do it, just fore 10minutes."

"Cal."

"Go dark Nat."

"Eric you got no right to-"

"Cut it off!"

In security room.

H: Miss BoaVista go dark."

"H I-"

H: Do it if you want them to solve things."

"Fine. We're going dark."

"Thank you."

In the elevator

"Why all this?"

"You are right. I'm acting bitchy."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, I mean, what have I just did? The things that I said yesterday...

"Calleigh, that's the past, it doesn't matters anymore.

"Yes it does, it does because I hurt you!

"I hurt you too.

"It's different.

"No it's not.

"Just don't kill me for this o.k?

"Hum? Cal...

She cut him with a kiss in the lips but this time she didn't backed off until Eric pushed her away.

"Would you stop that?!"

"This meant much more than you can imagine."

"W-what?"

She kept her look locked in the shoes looking to the side when his finger pulled her face softly up to face him.

"What did you just said?"

"You heard me."

"Calleigh please."

"Itmeantmuchmorethanyoucanima gine."

"I couldn't understand a thing Cal."

"It meant much more than you can imagine."

"Could you look at me when you're saying that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're too close and if I do it our noses will hit which other" she explained with a small smile.

Eric chuckled and baked his head a bit.

"O.k., now you can do it."

"It meant much more than you can imagine" Calleigh kind of whispered straight to his eyes.

"You're not lying."

"No."

"Why now?"

"I don't know? Maybe because I finally got rid of the jerk I was engaged with."

"Why haven't you done it before?"

"For a long time, I was hoping he would change, and besides, he was really sweet sometimes."

"What made you not do it after that long time?"

"Something else."

"Calleigh."

"Something that I have no idea how to lead with."

He sensed the panic in her voice and hugged her with a kiss in the forehead.

"God Cal!"

"What?"

"You're burning!"

"I'm sick; I've got a light fever."

"This is not a light fever, you're about 104º!"

"You're overreacting."

"No, Really Cal, look at you, you're sweaty and you're shivering!"

"O.k., I might have a bit of fever."

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"No! I'll take a pill and I'll be fine."

"Calleigh I don't think a pill can solve it."

"Do you have any water?"

"What for?"

"Hydrate."

"Oh, right. Hum... I have a soda."

"That'll do it."

"I'll call Nat to get us out of here."

"No, I'm enjoying this."

"You're sick Cal."

"Yes, but you're here with me, and we're alone, how long hasn't this happened?"

"Since a long time ago."

"Exactly. Besides, I just told you how much I loved you."

He froze looking at her as she understood what she had just said.

"I... Hum... I..."

"How much is that exactly?"

"A lot. A very large amount of a lot."

"That didn't make much sense."

"It didn't did it?"

"Not at all."

"It's you, you're affecting my mind." Calleigh accused smiling.

"I don't see the bad side of that."

"Eric Delko!"

"You should lay down you know, I heard it makes you feel better."

"You heard hum?"

"May I kiss you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to get sick too."

"You kissed me before."

"I almost assaulted you actually."

"I'll press charges on you, now let me kiss you."

"Nope."

"Caaaaal" he whined.

"No" Calleigh said laughing.

"Please."

She kept laughing until the laughs turned into a fit of coughs.

"Calleigh? Are you o.k.?" Eric asked the smile completely gone from his face.

"My inhaler." Calleigh managed between coughs.

He rushed to her purse spreading all the contents on the floor.

"Here" he breathed giving it to her.

"Thanks."

"Feeling better?"

She nodded trying to control her breath.

"You need a hospital."

"No I don't, I'm fine."

"You just had an asthma attack."

"It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is."

"Do you know how many persons have asthma attacks?"

"Many."

"Exactly."

"Still, I'm calling Nat, you're going home."

"Don't do it please."

"Calleigh..."

"Please, if I'm not better by the end of the day then you can do it, till then don't o.k.?"

"I don't know."

"Please."

"One condition."

"What?"

"You let me kiss you."

"Once."

"O.k."

He approached her but she moved he face a bit so his lips would touch her cheek.

"Calleigh, no cheating!"

"I didn't, you never told me where you wanted to kiss me" she teased with a large smile.

"You know exactly where I wanted to kiss you."

"I do, but I really don't want you to get sick."

"If you have a cold or the flu it transmits throw the air you know?"

"Good point."

"So I get to kiss you?"

"No"

"Now you're just messing with me."

"No Eric, really, I don't want you to get sick too, just that."

"Fine, but once you get better I will kiss you."

"Works for me."

"Now let's cal Nat."

"Do you really have to do that?"

"Yes."

"Can we stay here a bit longer then please?"

"Sure."

In security room...

"How long have we been dark?" Natalia asked for the hundredth time.

"40 minutes now." Walter answered also impatient.

"Turn it on." Maxine muttered nodding at the screen.

"They didn't call yet." Ryan argued.

"So?"

"Let them have they're privet time." Horatio said in a low but firm voice fidgeting with his shades.

"Eric has just called Calleigh a bitch!" Natalia spat.

"Calleigh said that the kiss didn't mean a thing! She was acting like a bitch!" Ryan argued.

"Shut up! You don't understand!" Natalia fought back.

"I don't understand?! And you do?!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Shut up both of you, right now, do it before you say something you will regret." H ordered.

"Like calling the person I love and that loves me back a bitch?" Natalia muttered.

"She doesn't love him." Ryan said confused

"Oh, c'mon Ryan, you really felt for it?"Maxine said almost laughing. "I mean, you saw how she reacted when he said he had sex with a bunch of random girls."

"I thought... they are friends."

"That's not just friendship."

"So she loves him?

"Yes, god Ryan, you're so blind."

Ryan: What, she was engaged with Brian Jerk Sullivan"

"She had her motives."

"What, break Eric's heart?"

"Do you want me to punch you?"

"I'm not saying another word."

"Yeah, you better do that"

"Guys, stop it and call one of them"

"Eric?"

"Yes, that'll do it."

"Eric" Natalia greeted on the phone putting it on the speaker.

"Turn this thing back on." The man whispered quickly.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Cal is asleep." He explained

"So you solved things hum?" Maxine teased.

"Yeah" Eric answered with a smile on his voice "how did you know?"

"You called her Cal again"

"Oh, well will you get us out?"

"Do you tell us what happened?"

"No."

"That's not fair." Ryan whined.

"That's between me and her, no one else sorry."

"Leave it to Calleigh to make you change"

"I didn't change." He replied.

"You so did. But anyway, why is she asleep?" Natalia said with a wide smile.

"She's sick, like burning out in fever and having an asthma attack kind of sick."

"I'm getting you out." Horatio said immediately.

"Thanks, oh, and your soda is gone Nat."

"I don't mind, it was actually just in case we had to keep you for a day or so."

"You would do that?!"

"Yeah." Walter said chuckling.

"O.k., but Cal's more important so get us out please."

"Oh, "Cal is more important" Eric you're completely in love with her." Maxine teased.

"I know. But that's not a problem."

"That's not a problem?" H asked surprisingly not surprised at all.

"No."

"What did I miss?" Walter asked getting a few shrugs as an answer.

"Nothing, get us out of here please, I want to take Cal home."

"Speaking of which, wasn't your sister sick at your house?"

"Ah! Isabela!"

Calleigh jumped at his scream looking around confused.

"What?! What happened? Eric?"

"Sorry, You can go back to sleep."

"I can't now."

"I'm so sorry."

She laid in the floor her head returning to the spot in his legs.

"You're shivering."

"I'm freezing."

"Here" He offered putting his jacket over her.

"It isn't as cold as I'm feeling it is right?"

"It's just because you have fever. I already called Nat to get us out."

"Sorry guys, we can't get this thing to work" Water informed throw the speaker turning the screen back on.

"You're kidding me?"

"No."

"What are you doing on his lap?!" Maxine suddenly yelled realizing Calleigh's position.

"I was sleeping until someone awaked me."

"Don't worry, we'll get you out in a second."

"Hurry up, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, me too."

"Oh no, she's pale." Walter muttered.

"Do you need to throw up?"

She nodded covering her mouth and trying to sit up.

"Hold on, I'm getting the bag."

"Hurry Eric!"

"Get us out of here now!" Eric yelled putting the bag under Calleigh's chin just in time.

"The technicians are coming." H said.

"You really have to stop doing that you know?" Eric teased with a small smile

"It's not something I can control!" She argued smiling too.

"I know, what about you go back to sleep?"


End file.
